


Vally Valentine

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 有GG与他人xing关系提及（雷者慎点前期格皇略渣警告（拒绝杠精有私设人物
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 11





	Vally Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> 有GG与他人xing关系提及（雷者慎点  
> 前期格皇略渣警告（拒绝杠精  
> 有私设人物

Ω

神说，想起是惩罚，而遗忘是恩典。

Ω

**“你需要一个完美的追随者，在床榻，在山巅，你将吐息交付于他，未泯的野心将永垂不朽。”**

1925年的夏天格外躁动，不安，战火连连。

以黑巫师格林德沃为压倒性胜利的局面已经开始蚕食整个魔法世界。

“不够……”

“还是不够……”

格林德沃漫不经心地在一个omega男孩的嘴里泄了身，男孩可以听到高高在上的黑魔王嘴里嘟囔着什么，他不敢抬头，只是温顺地继续跪在地毯上，舌头扫过湿淋淋的性器，为男人做最后的清理。

“出去。”

一声简单的命令，男孩的身上就立刻泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，不知道是因为这冷酷的语调还是性感的嗓音。

但他不敢怠慢，从性事开始到被仆人带出去，他都没有被格林德沃吝啬过一个温情的眼神。

怎么会有男人可以如此绝情呢。

Ω

罗齐尔家族这一代只出现过一个纯血omega。

“你的弟弟……菲利普·罗齐尔，是个什么样的男人?”

纽蒙迦德堡中，梳着白金头发的男人坐在房间的最中央，他的桌面上摆放着许多牛皮纸的文献，红色的墨水标注也遍布在纸张上，可见有人研究了它们许久。

“他很懦弱。”

回答这个问题的女人有着美丽的黑发，面部有着典型的法国人特征，黑纱裹紧她曼妙的身材，更显她风姿绰约。

“你觉得……他会是预言里那个完美的追随者吗?”格林德沃看向罗齐尔，他的嘴角勾起一个耐人寻味的弧度。

“恕我直言，他不会。”文达微微皱起眉头，“我的弟弟虽然是个纯血巫师，却毫无用处。”

“怎么会毫无用处呢，我亲爱的文达。”格林德沃双手交叉，语气染上一丝暧昧，“如果我能与菲利普联姻，那将是整个巫师界最浪漫的盛事。”

文达稍稍低了一点头，她想掩盖自己有些失态的神色。一股名为“嫉妒”的火焰马上就能点燃她，“主人……虽然他的身份的确尊贵，但您是一定要跟追随者在一起的。”

“哦?那为什么还不找到他。”格林德沃眯起了眼睛，情绪开始变化， **“为什么——我们还没有找到他?”**

文达从男人的眼中读到了怒气，她下意识地保证道，“我们马上扩大搜索范围，每一个omega都不会逃过我们的视野。”

“别让我太失望了，文达。”

寒意爬上了文达的脊背，她握紧了拳头。

Ω

跨越了整个英吉利海峡的伦敦从数日前便开始弥漫起白色的雾气。虽然大雾在英国并不罕见，但此次的天气却也有些过分的异常，巫师界开始有一种传言，能够打败格林德沃的人出现在伦敦了，这是梅林给予的征兆。

“我们调查了所有于今年出生的omega婴儿，并没有发现符合的。”

“或许不是降生。”

圣徒大会上，一位塞尔温家族*的巫师提出了不一样的想法，“如果能够为您作用，那必将是一个此时此刻与您匹配的omega。”

格林德沃听到那人的话陷入了沉思，接着他仿佛意识到了什么，“为何我们不把事情想得更露骨一点呢，我的伙伴们。”他笑了，“那些在雾气弥漫时候分化的omega，也应该列入考虑范围了，不是吗？”

众圣徒了然，或许他们的主人马上就要有一个美丽的伴侣了。

一个会被成结标记的，只属于格林德沃的omega。

Ω

阿不思在年少的时候便被街坊四邻称赞过他俊美的长相。因为是长子，他总是会获得更多的关注。而他不凡的谈吐和气质也被人认定他会成长为一名优秀的alpha。

直到十八岁那年，他在一个充满花香的夜晚毫无征兆的分化了。

他的肌肤在分化后更加白皙顺滑，腰肢更加纤细，他身上若隐若现的肌肉也变得更加匀称，甚至连身体的比例都越来越靠近那些神庙里的希腊石膏雕像。

一个omega，他分化为了一个omega。

就仿佛是他内心里曾经隐隐掠过的担忧一般，他看过无数的古书、生理课本，他不知道该怎么形容自己的感觉。一种难以启齿的直觉—— **他的身体是像是为了某个人而特意准备的一样。**

而那天他行走在戈德里克山谷，他看到了一个男人。他脖子后面的腺体就像应激反应般开始刺痛，平时总是平滑地待在他脑后的头发此刻变得格外碍事。

阳光下，他似乎第一次感到眩晕这种情绪的到来。

花束从他的手中脱落，被路过的马车碾成了泥。

Ω

格林德沃没有碰阿不思。

似乎每一个伟大的掠夺者都有一个爱好，那就是他们喜欢看到猎物主动的走进他们铺好的网里。即使他看到阿不思的第一眼便知道对方是多么对自己胃口，他的下身几乎是一瞬间勃起的，空气中omega的芳香疯狂的窜动着，他饥渴的嗅觉就像那些看见人便急不可耐的摄魂怪，如此肮脏，如此直白。

但格林德沃还是做了一件恶劣的事情。

他没有停止交欢，虽然不是和阿不思。他会在深夜的办公室里将那些无辜的男孩贯穿，肆无忌惮的散发着自己的信息素，而可怜的小阿不思必须在外面受到他的信息素而热潮连连，他和阿不思信息素的匹配度接近百分之一百，这对omega无疑是一种非人的折磨。

但阿不思从来没有一次求过他，求他上了自己。

“他比我想的有骨气。”

“他是不识抬举。”文达在一旁替主人开解，“怎么会有人敢拒绝您的……”

“我的信息素?”

格林德沃嗤笑了一声，“文达，事情可比我们本身的计划有意思多了。

Ω

菲利普·罗齐尔是在一个秋日被叫到纽蒙迦德堡的——作为格林德沃的未婚妻。

菲利普是一个沉默寡言的男孩，而这份如同荣光一般的联婚邀约更是令他受宠若惊。他很多地方都没有自己的姐姐文达优秀，但因为血统，他明显得到了比她要多得多的东西。

“你要与他做爱?”

在格林德沃的房间里，这个让格林德沃心心念念的小家伙终于找上了他。

“他是我的未婚妻，我与他上床不是理所应当吗?”

“可我才是你的追随者。”

格林德沃盯着阿不思纯净的瓷蓝色双眼，“你从哪里听说的?”

“要得知你找我的目的很难吗?”

“不难，但你很聪明。”

就在这时，门把手传来了被转动的声音，阿不思刚要回头，格林德沃便抱紧他躲进了卧室。

“你就在这里等着大人。”

文达将菲利普一个人放在外面的书房便离开了。格林德沃的书房与卧室相连，只隔着一道门。而菲利普进来的一瞬间，阿不思只得匆匆一瞥对方乌黑的头发。

他们双双坐在床上，阿不思转了转眼珠，似乎想到了什么。“你喜欢他吗?”

“你觉得呢?”格林德沃饶有兴致地反问道。

“我觉得……”阿不思直起身子，他双臂一伸，两边白色的纱帐便垂了下来，“你或许更喜欢我。”

格林德沃想过阿不思会找到自己，但是他没料到男孩竟会如此直接的勾引自己，还是在嫉妒菲利普的情况下。

似乎是要报复格林德沃之前的举动，阿不思开始毫无顾忌地释放自己的信息素，衬衫的扣子被他轻轻解开，露出脆弱的锁骨。原本清纯的脸蛋也变得淫靡起来。

格林德沃从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，他捏住男孩精致的下巴，双眼微微发红，“你知道你在做什么吗?” 

“你不想操我吗?”阿不思脱下衣服，他很满意格林德沃停留在自己身上的目光，“你看到我的第一眼不就想操我吗?”

**“——你为什么还不来?”**

Ω

格林德沃房间里情欲的气息从未如此浓郁，他也觉得自己从未如此动情。男孩似乎早就笃定好要使他坠落情欲的深渊，不仅将香甜的吻主动送到他的薄唇面前，双腿间的蜜穴也开始在他的爱抚下湿意四溢。“阿不思……”格林德沃着迷地亲吻着男孩的脖颈，“你好香。”

阿不思的信息素非常好闻，像是热带夜里盛开的花朵，格林德沃鼻头一热，想起了曾经在魔法书上看到的一种有毒素的花，马儿误食之后便会迷醉昏倒。他心里隐隐自嘲，现在自己的状况与那马儿比起来又有什么区别。

“我是你命定的人吗?”阿不思用手毫无章法地揉搓自己的乳头，脸却痴迷地埋在格林德沃的喉结之间，他轻声地发问，似乎是要再次确定自己的地位。“你是我想睡的人。”格林德沃低沉道，他挺立的阴茎早已抵住阿不思的穴口，在那湿乎乎的热道外徘徊。

处子穴格外的紧致，格林德沃只浅浅地操进去了几下灵魂便有种即将四分五裂的错觉。他纵欲，却不沉迷。他从来不会标记omega，他讨厌在不熟悉的人上留下自己的痕迹。但这次不一样，他狠狠的刮过阿不思的敏感点，心满意足地看着男孩失声尖叫，强烈的占有欲在他的心里不断膨胀。

意乱情迷之际，阿不思无意识地撩开自己的头发，后脖颈处的腺体早已经红肿一片，格林德沃的眼中划过一丝狠戾，就像是暗夜中最深沉的捕猎者。他将阿不思的身体翻转过来，“想让我咬吗?”

“想……”

“我从来不做免费的午餐，阿不思。”

“求你……舔舔那里……”

格林德沃掐住那块肿大的凸起，性器进入的更深，他似乎可以感觉到最里面有一处隐秘的空间。可惜不是发情期。他觉得有些遗憾，omega的子宫口只会在那个时候完全敞开，格林德沃含住阿不思的耳垂， **“下回……我要标记。”**

“不……”

“你会的。”格林德沃的眼睛忽然盛满深情，他像雄兽一样叼住了那块腺体，“因为你必须是我的。”

**我完美的追随者。**

Ω

菲利普离开纽蒙迦德堡的时候整个人都处在一种揣揣不安的状态，一位从未与男生交往过的omega却意外地听了一场活春宫，他完全不知所措，当听到屋子里男人的低喘和近乎娇媚的低吟时他却不禁跟着红了脸庞。

而晚上圣徒会议的时候众人看到了一个心情格外不错的黑魔王，这种情绪也似乎感染到了他们。有了预言中的追随者，对于世界的掌控自然也都不在话下了。

格林德沃回到房间的时候阿不思还在熟睡，男孩的身上遍布着青紫的吻痕，当然，在格林德沃被衣服遮盖住的皮肤上也是一样。

就在格林德沃盯着阿不思正出神的时候，男孩的眼睛慢慢地打开了一条缝，“我睡了多久?”他的声音还笼罩着一层朦胧的倦意，“已经晚上了吗？”

“已经午夜了。”

阿不思打了个哈欠，他坐起来，身子还陷在柔软的床铺里。“你的小未婚夫已经走了吗?”

“是的。”格林德沃依旧看着他。

“所以……”阿不思看上去有些恼火，“你是不是还要娶他?”

“罗齐尔家族比你想得要厉害的多。”格林德沃走近床铺，低声温柔道，“我娶菲利普，你替他嫁过来，好不好?”

阿不思瞪大了双眼，“你想让我替代他?”

**“荒唐。”**

阿不思裹紧了被子，身体却向后面偏去。那是一种远离的姿态，接着格林德沃听到他的语气带着谴责与悲伤， **“我就不能做你的独一无二吗?”**

格林德沃却一下子呆滞在原地，他确定自己是第一次听见阿不思如此说，但话语中的熟悉感却像利剑一般穿刺了他的头颅。一种窒息的感觉困住了他。

“我们再议。”

他匆匆离开，留下这么一句轻飘飘的承诺。

格林德沃觉得此刻的自己像极了一个飘荡在古堡深处的游魂。荒唐，荒唐。他才要说荒唐， **“他从未爱过你。”** 内心处忽然又冒出来了一个声音，闪电从天空划过，他猛然抬头，一个红发的男子就站在走廊的尽头，月光将他的脸照的惨白一片，那是阿不思。

不，不是阿不思。

那人的眼神像是穿越了亘古的孤悲，不同于男孩的纯洁与活力，这个阿不思虽然长相年轻，却有一种苍凉的老态。

—— “我就不能做你的独一无二吗？”

断断续续的过往片段出现在格林德沃的脑海中，火辣辣的灼烧着他。

“你为什么来找我?”

格林德沃却也突然如同变了个人似的，他像是与对面的人有着滔天的恨意般——那样质问着，“为什么——又回来?”

一个完美的追随者，一个被敌对的傲罗们塑造的“美好情人”。他曾以为温柔乡里的爱人，却是个苦心孤诣想要杀了他的巫师卧底。

但是对面的人却一言不发，他只用那怜悯的眼神看着格林德沃，仿佛这一切都是男人虚无的幻象罢了。

不过也确实是幻象，当格林德沃试图走近的时候，他只看到漂亮花纹的波斯地毯和窗外绵延的高山。“原来如此……”他喃喃自语，“原来我做了那样的事吗……”

因为无法接受爱人的背叛， **他私自用黑魔法篡改了时间的走向。** 一切纷扰都倒退回了1925的夏日，与阿不思相遇之前。

他获悉了那则预言，在魔法部之前先行一步找到了阿不思。

但是黑魔法的代价是失去记忆，那他之前靠的是什么，执念吗? 

“主人……”

文达悄无声息地出现在了他的身后，“怎么了?”格林德沃不耐烦地问道，他现在还感觉自己像是泡在蜷翼魔*的毒液里，最好不要有什么让他更烦心的事情。

“那个孩子，似乎有些不对劲。”文达察觉出了格林德沃的情绪，声音里带着一丝讨好，“我想他需要您去看一看。”

回到房间后格林德沃看到了面目酡红的阿不思，他摸了摸男孩的额头，那里正滚烫着。“他发烧了……”格林德沃开口道。文达站在一旁，“是否需要我叫医生来?”

“去吧。”

格林德沃蹙起眉头，他无比确信眼前的这个阿不思还什么都不知道。而他却感到烦躁，曾几何时，他也是一直这样认为的，直到曾经的阿不思义无反顾地走到了忒修斯·斯卡曼德的身边。

哦，忒修斯，想起这个他得意地笑了，得到追随者的消息后他第一个就是通知了魔法部的那位首席傲罗，只要知道对方是如何懊恼的他便觉得无比痛快。

格林德沃承认自己阴暗，而他就是如此阴暗地想得到阿不思。

医生给阿不思简单的量了体温，然后他面带微笑地恭喜了格林德沃，“此次的发热是发情期到来前的现象，想必是你们的信息素互相刺激催化导致的，这也是他分化以来的第一个发情期。”医生的暗示，第一个发情期经常会直接影响到omega之后对性事的印象。

格林德沃凌晨的时候被身旁的响动吵醒了，他的小情人正睡眼惺忪地朝他的怀里靠，像一个肌肤渴求症的病患一样寻求慰籍。看来快到了，格林德沃在阿不思的唇上落下轻轻一吻，“你怎么样?”

阿不思直接用行动代替了回答，他急切地将身上仅有的衣衫扯掉，仅过了一会胸膛和大腿间便已经香汗淋漓，格林德沃也不多说，趁着阿不思还未完全清醒之际便将阴茎直捅进湿热的甬道。男孩骑乘在格林德沃的身上，发情期的滋味和平常不同，阿不思柔若无骨的身体让格林德沃可以尽情的摆弄，omega的内壁被搅的一塌糊涂，宛如一颗熟透的蜜桃被肉刃劈出一摊浓密的汁液，“说……你爱谁……?”在格林德沃顶入幽密的生殖腔口时他不依不饶地问道， **“你爱谁?”**

阿不思一边夹紧体内的性器一边啜泣，完全没有前一天嚣张的模样，“我好痒……”他的手在格林德沃的后背上胡乱的抓挠着，“求你……”

“回答我的问题，阿不思。嗯?回答我。”

“我爱你。”男孩终于忍不住了，他发出一阵哭腔，“我爱你，我爱你……”

格林德沃一举进入，那比外面穴道更窄更短的子宫口迎来了深一轮的鞭挞，精液浇灌在脆弱的巢穴间，alpha的结紧紧的卡在生殖穴的中央，阿不思被这痛感又欢愉的过程吓怕了，他想把那恼人的大家伙赶出去，但却无济于事。他们严丝合缝地贴紧彼此，甘甜的信息素疯狂地萦绕在四周。

“我也爱你。”

格林德沃抱紧了怀中的男子，他急促的喘息贴近阿不思的耳畔，用沙哑的声音倾诉着这个世纪最热烈的告白。

Ω

午后的阳光倾洒在凌乱的床榻上，格林德沃从睡梦中睁开了眼睛。他头疼欲裂，一旁的阿不思正卧倒在他的胸膛上。格林德沃就这样盯了一会天花板，大脑足足空白了好一段时间。

真奇怪，他想不起来之前都做了什么，只记得发情期的阿不思好闻极了，而自己也如愿以偿地在男孩的体内成结射精。

**好像有什么重要的记忆丢失了。**

一阵花香拂过他的鼻间，阿不思半梦半醒地翻了个身，嘴里面似乎还在念念有词。格林德沃仔细一听，竟还是不要结婚一类的。

他刮了刮男孩的鼻梁，眼神柔软地仿佛可以滴出水来。或许，他也渴望着一场婚礼，一场给真正爱人的婚礼。

格林德沃知道，其实第一次见到阿不思，他就爱上了他。

他又睡着了，这次是如此的踏实。遥远的梦境里，他曾经好像也因为某个不爱他的人而伤神难过，索性这次，他得到了自己想要的。

但他还有一件不知道的事，在那段曾经发生过的世界里，他从来没有错付过深情。

因为在那场一见钟情里，陷进去的一直都是两个人。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 塞尔温家族，28个纯血家族之一  
>  蜷翼魔毒液，会消除不好的记忆，这里映射格林德沃想起了难过的回忆
> 
> 题目由来，源于马醉木的其中一个品种，情人谷。   
>  马醉木花语， ——牺牲、危险、清纯的爱。


End file.
